school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuckie
Charles Crandall Norbert "Chuckie" Finster is a major character in Rugrats and All Grown Up!. He is the best friend of Tommy Pickles, as well as the step-brother of Kimi, and the son of Chas and Kira. He first appears in "Board of the Arts". Personality Chuckie has changed in many ways since he was a baby. On one hand, he is not as afraid of the world as he used to be and he is even willing to take risks from time to time! Now he likes girls and will do everything possible to get his attention, such as dressing as an exchange student or being kind to Angelica. Chuckie is still Tommy's best friend, and often goes to him for advice. Although Chuckie may not be the scared cat he used to be, his wild red hair and glasses have not changed much at all! Bipgraphy Forever Sophomores When he first appeared in "Board of the Arts", Chuckie, along with the rest of the Rugrats, played some board games online with Caillou and his team. Throughout most of the "Karaoke Conflict Arc", he is mostly seen rehearsing with Brian, after him and Stewie ended their friendship. He sang the song "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better" with Kimi during Karaoke Night, in order to save the Java Lava. By the end of the Arc, Chuckie begins to help Caillou's Team in their mission to rescue Perry. Appearance Chuckie has fair skin, green eyes, and messy red hair. he also sports freckles and purple glasses. He wears several outfits throughout the 3 different programs she appeared in. Rugrats In Rugrats, Chuckie had red hair, buck teeth and purple square-shaped glasses, and wore a light blue t-shirt with a red border and a picture of Saturn on it, green shorts with light green wavy lines, yellow socks, and partially untied red sneakers with white soles and laces. All Growed Up In All Growed Up, he loses his buck teeth and gains braces, and he now wears rectangle-shaped glasses. He wore a light blue short-sleeved dress shirt with his Saturn symbol on the top-right corner, baggy green pants, and red and white sneakers. He also wears a silver watch in his right wrist. All Grown Up! In All Grown Up, Chuckie's outfits change often, but she is mostly seen in 3 different outfits. * From "Coup DeVille" to "Bad Kimi", Chuckie wears an outfit smilar to All Growed Up, but with different colors: His dress shirt is green, his baggy pants are orange, and his sneakers are purple. Also, his silver watch is replaced with a gold one. * For the rest of Season 1, he wore a brown v-neck sweater with darker stripes, a sea-green short-sleeved undershirt, purple baggy pants with a "dream-catcher" hanging from his pocket, and green sneakers. He keeps his gold watch. * In Seasons 2-5, he changes his outfits a lot, but his primary outfit consists of a purple t-shirt over a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a pink border, green baggy pants with keys hanging from his pocket, and red sneakers. He sometines wears a different color shirt and pants, and sometimes a green hooded jacket, or a short-sleeved variation of his Season 1 sweater. Forever Sophomores In Forever Sophomores, Chuckie wears a stereotypical nerd outfit, which is similar to his original Rugrats outfit. He wears a red short-sleeved polo shirt underneath a light blue sweater vest with his Saturn symbol on it, the silver watch from All Growed Up, green short trousers, longer yellow socks, and red converse sneakers. Gallery Chuckie.png Allgrown_up-chuckiefinster-.png Chuckie AGU1.PNG Chuckie_300.gif Chuckie AGU2.PNG Chuckie FS.png